Thermoplastic foam particles can be used to form a cushion-like material by combining the particles loosely or binding them together to form a connected network of particles. Binding of particles can be achieved by using thermoset glues or using temperature and pressure along with the particles' inherent thermoplastic (melting) behavior to fuse them to one another. During the binding process, particles are usually placed in a mold under pressure to form an article. If using temperature to bind the particles (e.g. by steam chest crack molding), the melting point of the particles is usually approached/exceeded to enable fusion in the mold. Elevated temperatures coupled with pressure in the mold can have an unintended consequence of permanently distorting the particles which leads to unwanted shrinkage of the article. Accordingly, there remains opportunity for improvement.